


The Same Breath

by its_pronounced_wiener_slave



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Come Marking, Come Shot, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Noctis survives or just doesn't Ascend, Older IgNoct, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just more older ignoct being casual sex husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/pseuds/its_pronounced_wiener_slave
Summary: Ignis and Noctis, grown and spending their days (and nights) together, indulge in sexual pastimes best shared between partners who trust one another deeply and know one another completely.





	The Same Breath

There he lies, stretched out across the bed and legs spread wide, fingers hard at work between two cheeks obscured by shadow. It's not dark for any intended purpose; as a matter of fact, if Noctis had been thinking he'd have turned the light on to bear witness to Ignis' enchantments unencumbered. However, he'd been half asleep when Ignis curled his long, adept fingers around his cock and pulled the wakefulness right out of him, leaving Noct to grope and bite at the shoulder of his retreating tease of a lover as he rolled onto his other side. Ignis is clearly aiming for attention this night, and Noctis finds he’s all too willing to oblige.

The lurid squelch of lubricated digits paints a vivid picture for Noctis, to say the least. Even so, he pushes one of Ignis' legs down at the knee, sending blue bands of splintered light cascading across a trembling inner thigh to dimly illuminate a full cock and the wriggling fingers buried dutifully beneath it.

“You're ready,” Noctis breathes, seeing the knit in Ignis’ brows and the way the skin crinkles around his eyes. It’s actually a little endearing, he thinks as he hooks an arm in the crook of Ignis’ leg. More than anything Noctis wants to take him just like this, folded up and falling apart even before he's properly touched.

Nodding in response, Ignis complies, already rushed headlong into his boneless and malleable state thanks to the intensity of his initial need. He groans as he slides his slender fingers from inside, quickly dropping the hand to the curve of one of his cheeks to bare himself open for Noctis. The gesture is a thing of beauty, a sure sign that rousing from sleep was the correct response.

Rising to his knees, the young King wraps an open palm around his own cock; draws it down along the shaft to cup and tug at his sac in a way that has the warmth of his head nudging at Ignis’ slick, twitching hole. His adviser’s hips stutter in anticipation and the motion has his body swallowing the tip of Noct’s cock.

 _"Oohh,”_ Ignis whines a bit sweetly, deflating as if the sensation of being filled brings him more relief than he's ever known.

Noctis seizes his opportunity, thrusting his hips, sliding inward and using his newly freed arm to push Ignis back at the other knee. They shift and wriggle into a gratifying rhythm that has Noctis curled forward, palms flat against the taut slope of Ignis’ chest. With great strain he pushes against the weight of the long, powerful legs draped over his shoulders, shuddering each time his movements cause Ignis to tighten about his cock, a deliciously hot and merciless vise. Noctis focuses himself with a squeeze to the pecs beneath his hands, mouth watering at the feel of a hard nipple against the pad of his thumb and the look of Ignis’ skin between his fingers.

Their low, panting breaths hover between them, almost secretive, the light lying gently on their skin as they begin to glisten with a layer of sweat. Ignis writhes against the pillow, crawling his fingers across his belly to grasp at his unattended cock. He pulls in time with each lazy rotation of Noct’s hips, eyes pinched shut and bottom lip caught beneath a row of perfect white teeth.

Noctis watches the pleasure make its way across his expression in the form of quivering muscles and wrinkles that appear and deepen when he moves this way or that, the teasing pace forcing a tattered exhale from his own lungs. Ignis is suddenly agape at the mouth, breathing heavily and clutching Noctis by the wrist with the hand not occupied between his thighs. He tenses his legs, pinning them beneath Noct’s jawline tight enough to make him gasp, before relaxing.

“Use them, Noct,” Ignis purrs between heavy breaths, tugging at the wrist in his grip and loosing little short groans to indicate his distress.

Noctis slows, drawing his brows together in curiosity until Ignis stretches his neck long, exposing the column of his throat and going still, expectant. His lip catches the moonlight, sleek with saliva as he stares in Noct’s direction with a lidded, cloudy eye. Noctis swallows hard, inching one hand up Ignis’ sternum until it's at the base of his neck, the heel of his palm pressed into his collarbone. He's rewarded with a shallow nod and a soft whine of contentment, his companion trying in vain to move his body against Noct’s hips to chase the pleasure stolen from him when the grinding ebbed.

 _“Yes, please don't stop,”_ Ignis murmurs, catching hold of the hand still fixed to his chest and guiding it upward.

Noctis concedes, situating his grip just above his other hand, tucking a thumb beneath the elegant line of Ignis’ jaw as he wraps fingers about his statuesque throat. He can't fight the thrill that rushes through him every time he lays his hands on Ignis this way, doesn't even want to.

The next time he throws his weight forward, hips colliding with Ignis’ ass as he plunges deep inside of him, he doesn't squeeze so much as press Ignis into the pillow by the neck, the pressure drawing his head down and pulling a raspy choke out. It's the first of many sounds that threaten to bring Noctis to his end far sooner than he'd planned.

Ignis lets both arms slump at his sides, clawing the sheets as Noctis fucks a path clean through him, using the grip at his neck as leverage for his thrusting. When Ignis expels a ragged mewl, Noctis tightens his clutches until the rest of the sounds stutter out as high pitched cracks and hoarse chokes. Releasing the pressure is like breaching a dam, it’s become Noctis’ favorite moment; when the built up cries come spilling out in one surprised exhale followed by a gasp, an immediate need for air before the next wave of undeniable bliss. Noctis surges ahead in those seconds, holding, squeezing, undulating his hips while he's seated fully inside simply to wring as many myriad sounds from Ignis’ beautiful lips as possible.

“Is it good? It sounds so _fucking_ good,” Noct asks with a predatory drawl as a single rivulet of sweat trickles down the bridge of his nose.

_“Yes!”_

The word dissipates, fragments in the heat of the air that surrounds them, dense with typical Lestallum humidity. Noctis pulls out almost completely just to sink his full mass into Ignis once more, agonizingly slow and angled to drag the head of his cock along the piece of Ignis that is most sensitive, buried within. Noctis chokes the keening moan from Ignis’ throat before it can even escape, hissing when the sight of a spit slick tongue lolling from between two parted lips nearly steals his breath. He squeezes and holds, knowing Ignis can take even more than this as he tears through his insides, the tempo of his thrusts finding synchronicity with the pulse beneath his hands. Noctis pushes and tests with calculated ferocity, endeavoring to usher Ignis near his long sought after edge before dragging him back, leaving on him the subtle marks and delicate bruises that Noctis knows he likes.

He likes to _touch_ them, likes to feel the ache that lingers the following day when he dresses or moves just so. He'd told Noctis that love bites were nice, but the bruises were better. He needn't have sight to enjoy them; to relive the precious memory of how they came to be there.

And so, Noctis grits his teeth and whines, trembling to withhold his own orgasm just as Ignis stiffens from head to toe, legs locking together on either side of Noct’s head so that he almost returns the loss of breath in kind. Both of his eyes are lidded, a rare sight indeed, and they roll back into his head as he comes in great, warm streams that spatter against the back of Noct’s wrists and settle in the hollow of Ignis’ chest. Noctis curses as the climactic convulsing mingles with euphoric, taxed gagging until he can't take anymore.

Prying his grip from Ignis’ neck, he white knuckles the headboard, hands wet with come and mind addled by a dizzying and desperate need. Ignis rouses beneath him, piece by piece, limp at first then inflating, gasping for air and vocalizing softly as blood returns to his brain and thoughts begin to form.

 _“N-Noct, Noc-”_ he groans with an increasingly upward inflection, voice gravelly and raw and blissed altogether.

His brows knit together and his hands find Noctis’ thighs, sweaty and trembling with exertion. Ignis is overwhelmed as he digs his fingers into the meat of Noct’s legs, sensation suddenly streaming into him like wildfire and striking every synapse. He labors to take what he can, but every inch of him is exposed and tender, the hammering of Noctis inside him like a ceaseless jolt of electricity.

_“Please, Noctis! I can't, I can't!”_

By the time the words form, it's already too late. Noctis calls out his name, cursing again as he yanks himself from Ignis mid-stream, the suddenness of it ripping a cry from Ignis’ throat. He snatches himself up as he comes in thick, milky ribbons across Ignis’ ass and sac, one hand fixed behind his knee to hold him open for Noctis to appraise. They both exhale as one and sag, Noctis entranced by the vision of Ignis debauched before him, the seed within pushing free to mingle with the seed splattered without.

Noctis sits back on his haunches, catching his breath as he gently maneuvers Ignis’ leg from his shoulder, half turning him onto his side on the bed. Ignis twists a bit awkwardly, keeping his back pressed to the mattress until Noctis remembers that there's still a mess on his chest.

“I'll clean you up, don't move. You okay though?” he asks, cupping his softening cock as he slides to the edge of the bed.

Ignis nods lazily, both hands at either side of his head upon the pillow. He does appear rather relaxed.

“Perhaps a bit of an understatement.”

Noctis disappears into the shadows of the far side of the room to rummage for a clean towel, running it under warm water and returning shortly to sit at Ignis’ side. When he presses the towel to the skin just beneath Ignis’ clavicle he's met with a contented hum, but he double checks the source nonetheless.

“It hurts?”

“No. It feels quite nice. As it _always_ does,” Ignis responds, the last sentence sneaking out a bit warm as he traces grateful fingers over the back of Noct’s hand.

Ignis is turned to him, face somehow visibly sated even in the cool, dim lighting of the room. The warmth of his palm as he wraps his fingers around Noctis brings the absentminded wiping to an abrupt stop. It seems more important to reacquaint himself with the touch of Ignis’ lips to his own, so he bends to kiss him then and there, smiling into it despite himself when Ignis anticipates the intent and meets him halfway. They hang there for a while, mouthing thanks to one another in the form of hungry lips and searching tongues. Their kisses are soft where the rest of the evening has been hard, a contrast that neither of them will ever be able to relinquish entirely.

Noctis coaxes Ignis onto his side in order to clean the mess he left between his legs, praising his endurance and his beauty and his patience as Ignis returns the compliments in kind, losing the fight with fatigue every time he yawns. Noctis tidies himself up before crawling back into his bed to wrap arms around Ignis’ torso, pausing when met with hands searching in the dark to draw him down onto a bare chest. He fidgets in the crook of Ignis’ arm, settling his head on his shoulder so he could surprise him with a few quick kisses to the jawline.

Ignis pulls the sheets up over them both, nearly covering Noct’s head entirely in the process.

Noctis nuzzles Ignis’ neck where there's sure to be subtle markings left behind, a tiny bit repentant.

“In the morning, I’ll make us breakfast,” he declares as an offering of supplication.

Ignis smiles, unable to keep from letting loose a low chuckle.

“One form of gagging is quite enough, don't you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank ya thank ya <3


End file.
